1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the prevention of disease transmission through proper hand sanitization and, more specifically, to a device to promote hand sanitization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nosocomial, or hospital-acquired infections are a leading cause of death worldwide: in the US alone, they are responsible for 90,000 deaths annually. It has been shown that many nosocomial infections are contracted through contact with medical staff who have not properly sanitized their hands. Hospitals suggest that staff members sanitize their hands before every patient they contact. Thoroughly washing and scrubbing with water and antiseptic soap is the traditional method of hand sanitization in the hospital, but the time required for proper hand washing is unfeasible in a clinical setting because of the large numbers of patients that require care.
Repeated hand washing also causes dermatitis, which makes hands a better vector for bacterial transmission. Antiseptic gels and foams provide an alternative method of hand sanitization that is as effective as washing with soap and requires significantly less time. The widespread use of these antiseptics in hospitals has not resulted in decreased rates of nosocomial infections because healthcare staff still fail to comply with hand sanitization protocols. Although intentional non-compliance is one factor that lowers rates of compliance, it is likely that simply forgetting to sanitize between patients is the main culprit. It is well accepted that if health care workers improve compliance with hand-washing protocols, the incidence of nosocomial infections decreases substantially.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that promotes hand sanitization.